This invention relates to countershaft type transmissions and more particularly to preselected ratio countershaft transmissions.
Most preselected ratio transmissions do not permit single ratio skip shifting. That is, a direct upshift from first to third or a direct downshift from first to third cannot be accomplished. There is known, however, one transmission arrangement of the preselected type which will permit direct single ratio skip shifting. This transmission is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 504,794, filed June 16, 1983 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,631, issued Apr. 30, 1985 in the name of Koivunen and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The structure disclosed in the Koivunen device, utilizes multiples of one ratio, such as first and second, disposed on separate input shafts. This structure, therefore, requires additional ratio gear sets which are not required by the present invention.